


Calling Master

by BendyDick



Series: Master's Twins [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Slave, under age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finally gets a call from his Master. The two let off some steam despite being countries apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Master

Sebastian stood patiently next to the counter where James’s phone sat charging. Master had promised to call. He promised he’d talk with his little boys and make sure they were doing alright. He’d been gone almost a week now and his absence was driving Sebastian crazy. 

“The ringer is on Sebastian, why don’t you come play cards with your brother and I,” James’s offered from the table. He even held out a hand of cards that he dealed for Sebastian but the boy didn’t look like he wanted to leave the phone for even a second. 

“Do I have to sir?” 

“No… but you have been standing there for ten minutes now. Jim will call and you won’t miss it even if you come over here to play.” James felt sorry for the small boy. He’d been so torn up when Jim left and as the week stretched on it just got worse. Severin had settled down and was starting to come off his new person high, which was a good thing. Jim was still going to be gone for a couple more weeks and James wasn’t sure how Sebastian was going to handle. “After he calls you know you have to go to bed right? No more time for games?” 

Sebastian looked at James and nodded his head; his blond hair flopped down across his eye making him look a bit like a shaggy puppy. 

Jim didn’t call for another fifteen minutes. Sebastian jumped for the phone before the first ring even ended and muttered out a quick, “Hello Master, I miss you.” 

James could only hear one side of the conversation but he liked how happy Sebastian seemed. 

“Yes sir, we have been well behaved. Yes sir, Severin has been giving Daddy blowjobs. No sir, I haven’t touched him. Yes I do like him. I-I miss you. I want you. When are you coming home Master?” Sebastian’s face fell a little and his bottom lip gave a little quiver. 

“Hey, Sebastian- I bet the phone is charged up enough that you could take it to your room to talk. Bring it back soon for Severn though okay?” James wanted to cheer the poor little boy up, he looked so miserable. 

Sebastian smiled and nodded his head as he unplugged the phone and headed to his room. He missed his Master so much. He’d gone a week, sometimes a day or more without seeing the man but never as long as Master said he’d be gone for this time. The man had rescued Sebastian, he’d fed him, he’d kept him safe. Sebastian owed him everything. 

“You miss me too?” Sebastian asked confused as he closed the bed room door. 

‘Of course I miss you,” Master cooed with a sweet little lilt, “You are my little boy Sebastian. So well behaved and so handsome.”

“You are handsome too Master.”   
‘Do you think so Tiger? Are you thinking about how handsome I am?’ 

Sebastian’s cheeks blushed and he nodded before remembering that Master couldn’t see him, “yes sir. You are so handsome.” 

‘Are you thinking about how good it feels when I give you my love and attention?’ Master sounded so teasing and his deep, seducing voice was going straight to Sebastian’s groin, which had been hard since he heard Master’s voice. 

The boy answered with a shy, “Yes sir” and didn’t even feel ashamed when he heard Jim chuckle. 

‘Rub your cock over your clothes. Pretend like I’m doing it for you.’ Sebastian closed his eyes and pictured Master’s fingers caressing him gently. He always liked when Master took his time like this. He squeezed the tip of his cock and gave a small moan. ‘You are such a good boy. I’m touching myself too. I’m picturing you in front of me on your hands and knees. Remember when I brought home that toy that kept your mouth spread wide for me? I’m picturing you wearing that with drool hanging down your chin. You were so cute.’

“I liked that toy. I like all the toys you bring home for me.” Sebastian’s voice was slightly breathless. 

‘I’m going to bring home lots of toys when I get back. I’ll bring home things you can’t even picture. Undo your pants and take your pretty cock out. Use your spit as lube- let me hear you do it.’ 

“Yes sir-” Sebastian’s held the phone close to his mouth with one hand and spit into the palm of the other. He tried to make it not sound gross but it was hard and he could feel his cheeks blushing a deeper shade of red. The humiliation sent tingles through his cock. 

‘Mmm, that’s a good boy. Put your hand on your cock and stroke it. You like that?’ 

Sebastian moaned and whimpered out a little yes. His eyes were squeezed shut and he worked hard to imagine that Master was there with him stroking him because he’d been a good boy and deserved a reward. He liked the image. Master was smiling at him in his mind, he was wearing one of his fancy suits and his shiny shoes, he had his hair waxed back so his brown eyes were easy to see and he had shaved that morning so there wasn’t any stubble on his chin. That’s how Sebastian liked Master best. 

‘I bet you do. I know I like stroking you. I love watching you moan. I have such a pretty little pet. Are you my pet Sebastian?’

“Yes sir, I’m your little pet. I want to make you happy. You saved me. I love you Master.” 

Jim moaned which made Sebastian moan twice as loud. His little baby hand was pumping up and down his shaft as fast as he could go. His toes curled and uncurled on the carpet as he tried to keep himself from coming yet. The boy kept whimpering out pathetic little half moans and sharp breathes. He wanted Master to be there with him, he wanted Master to see how good he was. 

‘Are you getting close? Tell me how it feels. What are you picturing?’ 

“You-you are stroking me because I’m your good boy. You are going fast because you know I get frustrated when you tease me and-and you have all your toys from your toy chest waiting for me after I come. Severin is still asleep too. It’s just us and you are kissing me.” 

‘Am I now?’ Jim chuckled as gasped slightly as he felt his own orgasm start to build. ‘How am I kissing you?’ 

“You are using your tongue.” Sebastian moaned and his head lolled back for a second. “You are also using your teeth to bite at my lips. I push my tongue back into your mouth too to taste you and you let me.” 

‘You have a very active imagination Sebastian. I would probably nip at your tongue too. I’d nip at you and push you down on the bed so I could toy with your sensitive little nipples. Perhaps I’d even lick and nip at them too.’ Sebastian started panting and rocking back and forth. He hadn’t sat down on or even gotten much further into his room so he stood next to the door about ready to come. 

“Could I play with your nipples too Master? Could I kiss them and lick them?” 

Jim moaned and the phone sounded as if he dropped but Jim quickly found it again and pressed it to his ear. ‘I suppose you could. I’d get hard when I felt your little lips on me. You’d have to do something about my hard on.’ 

“I’d want to put it in my mouth. I’d want to taste you.” Sebastian’s panting got faster and his words came out choppier. His precum was starting to leak down over his hand and it made his strokes sound like ‘fap-fap-fap’. Jim could hear it over the phone and it made him moan. 

‘Put your precum in your mouth. What does it taste like?’ 

Sebastian did as asked, “it tastes salty and bitter but also sweet Master. Yours tastes sweeter. I like yours more. When can I taste you again?” 

‘Soon as I get home Tiger, a couple more weeks. I want you to come for me and I want you to clean yourself up. Pretend it’s my come.’ 

“Yes sir… I’ll pretend like I did put you in my mouth and that I took you all the way back without gagging or fussing. That I suckled you dry and you came straight down my throat. Are you playing with yourself too?” Sebastian had put his hand back down around his shaft and was stroking himself desperately. 

‘Of course little one. Your voice is so sweet. I got hard the second I heard you. I’m getting close. Come with me Sebastian. Let me hear you.’ 

Sebastian gasped when Master instructed him to come. He felt wave after wave of pleasure crash down around him and his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment as he moaned and shook. When he finished, he licked all the come he’d caught off his palm with satisfied little noises. 

“Did you come Master?” 

Jim hummed and licked his lips, ‘I sure did. I enjoyed it very much. Did you lick yourself clean?’ 

“Yes Master, every drop.” 

‘Good boy. Tuck yourself in and give the phone to your brother. I’ll call you again in a couple days okay. Be good for James.’ 

“I will Master. I miss you…” Sebastian tucked himself in and cradled the phone to his ear. He did his best not to pout but he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. 

‘I know you do. Be a good boy, go give the phone to Severin.’

“Yes sir. Good night Master…” Sebastian came back out to the living room with flushed little cheeks and handed the phone off to Severin before taking his hand in the poker game James and Severin had been playing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for someone who left a comment on the last one I wrote a long time ago. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
